Meant to be
by Crazy-Fangirl-27
Summary: She had stopped coming in November of their junior year.


**Hello, everyone! Crazy fangirl here, with a Lucy x Schroeder. This is the first time I write for this fandom, so I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

She had stopped coming in November of their junior year.

First, she missed a couple days of the week. Then she would only come on the weekends. Soon it was once every other week, and then, he screwed up. He screwed up big time.

Now, the only times he would see her were in school, usually reading a book, or writing something on one of her notebooks. A curl of her now long black hair would fall over her eyes and she would tuck it behind her ear, never looking away from whatever she was seeing. He always wondered how she never crashed with anyone or anything, but she moved swiftly through the halls. Once in a while, she would feel his stare and would look up to find him. He would smile and wave, but she would just look another way, making him feel even worse. God, why did he had to do that?

He would also see glimpses of her whenever he was hanging out at her house, with Linus and Charlie. They would be playing video games in the living room, but he could hear her footsteps as she paced around different rooms of the house. Sometimes he would turn around to say hi, but she would leave as fast as she arrived.

"Just give up man, she's too busy with Harvard to even say hi like a decent human being," Linus said when he saw his friend's hand up as he looked to the direction where his sister had disappeared. "She's been obsessed with the application, all the different essays she has to write. Sometimes she will go days without sleeping. It's insane"

The pianist understood. He had also been through a rough time with his college applications, and so he tried to excuse the girl's dismissal of his existence. But he would never admit to his friends that he knew other reasons of why Lucy ignored him.

This went on for a while. The girl applied a silence treatment, acting like Schroeder was never there. He would try, really hard, to talk to her, but every time she saw him, she would turn around and leave, lowering the boy's hope of a reconciliation. But then, December came around, and with that, so did the Christmas play.

Every year, their school organized a play based on a Christmas tale. That year, they had played it safe and selected 'A Christmas carol'. It wasn't a big production, but it had caught Lucy's attention for reasons he had yet to understand. She had volunteered to work in the production and had been assigned the role of assistant director. Schroeder, on the other hand, was in charge of coordinating the school's band for a Christmas' songs presentation before the play, along with some other seniors. Not that they didn't have a teacher supervising them, but they had been given a lot of freedom. He was also responsible of some of the music during the play, but that was a smaller task he didn't mind about too much.

At first, they hadn't interacted, but as the date came close, general rehearsals had to be held, forcing the girl to break her silent treatment. Though she only talked to him when necessary, and in a really dry tone, the blond felt that the simple fact she was speaking to him was a success. He would try to further the conversation, cracking a joke every now and then, but the girl would just roll her eyes and leave.

As time went on, he became desperate for more interaction. He missed Lucy going to his house every day to hear him play. He missed her leaning over his piano, asking him absurd questions and making crazy assumptions about their future. He missed her nagging, her jealousy whenever he talked to another girl. He missed her cheerful voice, her encouragement whenever he felt like giving up. He missed _her._ And now, a year later, the sole thought of the old times pained him to no end.

His friends didn't take long enough to notice what was wrong. When Lucy first stopped going to his house, he said he was relieved. It was what he had always wanted, right? And they believed him. But they saw his mood shift. He was more irritable, he would reject hanging out with them. Hell, he even forgot Beethoven's birthday again.

At first, they tried to distract him, going out, setting him up with a few girls, but it was no use. They couldn't even get him to admit that he had a problem, let alone that it was about Lucy. They even tried to talk to the girl, but she would leave as soon as the subject was brought up Soon enough, they all became busy with deciding their college applications, that they didn't have time to worry about helping him out. Nevertheless, they did, and they tried to formulate a plan to at least get them to talk.

It came to fruition the day of the play. After Schroeder's presentation, Charlie asked him to get something from a storage closet for the play. At the same time Violet, Lucy's best friend, told her their teacher had left her script in the same closet. Once they were both there, Linus 'accidentally' closed and broke the handle. He said he would try to get help, but due to the fact that half the school was doing something play-related, it would be hard.

"Great. Thanks for your help blockhead!" Lucy said, sarcastically. "Now I'll miss the play, and all that hard work would have been for nothing" she muttered, sitting down on the floor, as she crossed her arms.

The boy was in a weird position. Yes, he finally had time alone with her, but at the same time, he had no idea of what to say. He had been begging god for that moment for the past year, and now? He was completely blank. "Um, so we're stuck in here, huh?" He said, getting no response. "What've you been up to these days?"

The girl sighed. "Trying to get into Harvard. Not that you care, or am I wrong?" She responded, shooting at his weak spot.

He immediately remembered the day. It was a cold day, a few days after thanksgiving. Lucy hadn't gone to his house for two weeks, so it surprised him to see her in his living room after he finished his homework. He assumed his mom had let her in, as there was a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk on a table near his piano. "Hey" she had said. "I'm so sorry I've been missing, but applying into the schools I want to go is harder than I thought, and it takes a lot of my time. But, I'm here now!"

For some reason, Schroeder was mad at her, but he couldn't quite figure out, till later when he reflected on the situation. In the heat of the moment, he lashed out at her. "And I'm supposed to feel relieved by that? Lucy, I've told you I don't care if you come here. In fact, I don't want you to come here. Go ahead and fill your applications, I don't mind" When he looked into her eyes, he could see her heart shatter, and he regretted everything he had just said. "I-is that so?" She stuttered as her eyes filled with tears. "Well, then maybe I should go" she grabbed her stuff and stormed out, while Schroeder just stood in the middle of his living room, staring at the direction the girl had just left. He didn't go after her. He thought it was for the best, but time soon proved him wrong.

Back in the present, an awkward silence had formed between the two. Schroeder felt uncomfortable, while Lucy just looked annoyed. They remained in silence, the faint sound of the play being the only thing that could be heard when, surprisingly, the girl was the first one to talk.

"Why did you say that?"

Schroeder looked at her, baffled by the sole fact that she was talking to him. He took time to process the question, but not too much that she would think he was ignoring her. "I, I don't know" he responded. "I was mad, I guess"

The girl raised a brow. "Mad? Why would you be mad? You're not the one that got yelled at by your longtime crush" she looked even more annoyed than before. "I know and I'm sorry. But I guess I was frustrated with the fact that you weren't coming as often. I missed you"

That was the phrase that got her attention. "You missed _me_?" the blond nodded, and the girl smiled, before putting a hand on her mouth to cover it. Schroeder didn't seem to notice, and he continued talking. "Look, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, considering the fact that I have been a major dick to you for the past 10 years, but I really miss you leaning on my piano while you criticize Beethoven" he chuckled. "So, what do you sa- "he didn't finish talking before he was tackled by the girl in a hug. "Of course! What kind of wife would I be if I didn't support my husband?" she said, mockingly. He laughed and returned the hug.

After a while, they pulled apart and smiled at each other. Looking at Lucy's face, Schroeder realized certain features he hadn't noticed before. Her big black eyes seemed to have a prevailing shimmer. Her lashes, as dark and curly as her hair. She had a wrinkle on her forehead for frowning too much, but it was kind of adorable. He thought she looked beautiful, and man did he want to kiss her.

So he did.

It wasn't a passionate kiss, he just sort of went for it, and he felt really stupid when he received no response. He started to pull apart, formulating an apology in his head, when he felt a pair of hands on his face, pulling him closer. He mimicked her movements, caressing her face, while she moved her hands to his neck.

They pulled apart, gasping for air. They put their foreheads together, as they smiled and stared lovingly at each other. They were too wrapped up in themselves that they didn't notice the door opened, only coming out of their thoughts when they saw a flash of light. They turned around to see their friends smiling. Violet held a camera close their face, while Linus reluctantly handed Charlie a five dollar bill.

"What did I told you? They were meant to be"


End file.
